fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarno
Summary Solarno is a deity, true god, and one of the 5 creators of the known universe. He, alongside of the other 4 creation gods came into existence by circumstances they are unable to comprehend. With the other creation deities, he created the known universe, and countless solar systems inside of it. Solarno blessed the main stars of those solar systems, and those stars gave life to the respective Gods and Demons of each solar system. There are countless solar systems, and each one has powerful beings titled Gods and Demons, which keep order within their solar system. Solarno is one of the hosts of the "Grand Universal Tournament", a competition in which the gods and demons of several universes contest against each other for the amusement of the True Creation Gods. Since their are countless solar systems in the universe, there is a preliminary round in which all of the gods and demons competing unleash their strongest attack on each other, and the few dozen left in existence are given entrance to the tournament. As a creation god (Also call True Gods, or True Deities), Solarno created the universe. While it is said the creation gods have the power to destroy the universe, the 4 that lie withing the known universe are much weaker than the 5th deity. The 4 creation gods are only truly able to create a single universe, and would not be able to destroy multiple, unlike the 5th one. Solarno, along with the other true deities, has a somewhat negative opinion of the 5th creation god, Misst. He believes Misst is after a foolish cause, but does not make any contact with him, as he does not wish for Misst to do anything to his universe. Appearance and Personality Solarno takes the appearance of a hooded being while he is in the presence of mortals. He is roughly average height in this form, and has robes on. When he is in his true form, he is similar to how he looks while appearing, except he is much larger, able to eliminate solar systems and even entire galaxies with a simple swat of his hand. His personality is somewhat interesting. He is truly proud of his creations, yet he is also proud to see them get destroyed by even stronger ones. While he has no problem with the destruction of solar systems, as it is insignificant for the most part to him, he is completely and utterly against the idea of the destruction of the known universe. He, like the other 3 deities in the known universe, is outclassed by Misst in terms of power, and therefore while he would be able to create another universe, he would watch it get to destroyed by Misst once again. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Solarno Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown, presumably at least billions of years old as he is older than the known universe Classification: God, Deity, Cosmic Entity Affiliation: True Gods Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-A Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,' 'Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created the Universe), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Life Creation (Created countless solar systems and their respective deities), Spaceflight, Portal Creation (He immeasurable amounts of portals across the known universe, allowing deities from solar systems to travel to the tournament grounds), Time Manipulation (Created a solar system and sped up the speed of its life cycle until its sun went supernova and the solar system faded away, in a matter of seconds), Perception Manipulation (Showed Jonathan DoCrean a reality in which he was a True God), Mind Manipulation (He can completely rewrite the mind of a lower life form with relative ease), Presumably Elemental Manipulation of all Elements, Matter Manipulation, Possession (Monks of him are possessed at times that Solarno wishes to materialize on a planet), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 5), Reality Warping (He can alter the events that occur within the known universe) Attack Potency: Universe Level '(He, alongside the other true gods created the known universe and he also wields the power to destroy it) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Travels the universe within seconds) 'Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar, Likely Far Higher (Created a solar system in the palm of his hands simply for a demonstration) Striking Strength: Universe Class '(Capable of destroying the universe that helped in creating) 'Durability: Universe Level '(He would be able to survive the destruction of his universe) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Universal with any attacks, Multi-Universal with communication (He communicated with Misst, despite him lying beyond the known universe) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Solarno is an extremely intelligent being, having been alive for as long as the known universe. While he is extremely intelligent, his mind does not usually always comprehend mortal thoughts. He has often asked his mortal creations at tournaments to explain why a mortal made a specific choice in their fight. His thoughts are usually thoughts that mortals can not comprehend. Weaknesses: Is only able to create a single universe at a time. He, like the other 3 deities of the known universe are vastly weaker than the 5th deity. Notable Attacks and Techniques Cosmic Creation Solarno is one of the beings who created the known universe. He also created countless solar systems and gave their stars life, giving life to countless Gods and Deities. He also has to power to destroy solar systems that he creates quite easily. His most powerful true attack would be universal destruction, an attack in which he would destroy everything inside of the known universe. Time Manipulation Solarno has a grasp on time within his own universe. When he simply wanted to show an example of his conception of time, he created a solar system within the palm of his hand, sped up the speed of time within it, and allowed the sun to go full supernova and destroy that solar system, in a matter of seconds. This time manipulation seems to only be able to affect solar systems, galaxies at the most, but he cannot alter the time within the entire universe with one simple attack. Perception Manipulation Solarno is able to alter the perception of even beings as powerful as Jonathan DoCrean. When DoCrean stated that being a True God wouldnt give as much power as is said, Solarno altered his perception, showing him a reality in which he was a True God, and wielded the power of the Universe. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: